Repeatable Quests Timeline
Category:Timelines This is a list of repeatable quests in the EQ2 world. Master Quests: Some repeatable quests lead to "Master Quests" which finish the quest line and have a special reward. Master Quests are usually reached after doing the repeatable task 30 times (3 sets of increasing difficulty by 10 times). Rewards are mostly random and depend on the level of the quester, so means you might get 2-4g or even some totally different amount. As stated, this is the approximate amount I got with a level 50-60 paladin. So, here's the list, enjoy: Tier 1 Forest Ruins * - repeatable task up to The Sprawl * - repeatable quest "Giantslayer Sweep" ~2s - no master quest seems to be repeatable 5 times * - repeatable quest "Gutsnipper Sweep" ~65c + ration - no master quest Tier 2 North Qeynos * - repeatable task in , 2-3s Antonica * - repeatable task **Tillin is either level capped or broken as of 1 December 2005 Commonlands * - repeatable task * - repeatable task **Master Quest: None **Borus is level capped Tier 3 Thundering Steppes * - repeatable task for the Ruins of Varsoon **After completing "Dark Creatures Lurk") 1g **Master Quest: "Waterway Shortbow" * - repeatable task within the steppes 5s **It seems Borgus is no longer level capped! * - repeatable task **Master Quest: None Seems to be either level capped or only repeatable for a certain number of times * - repeatable task **Master Quest: None * - repeatable task **Master Quest: None * (Village of Thundermist) - repeatable task ??? **Master Quest: None Tier 4 Nektropos Castle * (in the courtyard) - repeatable quest **After completing 2g plus a random [[Ravenguard (Armor Set)|Ravenguard armor] item] **Master Quest: approx. 1-2g Enchanted Lands * - repeatable task for the lands 70s * - repeatable task for the lands 70s **Kelbri seems to be level capped as I can't get it with a level 50 Paladin any more! Runnyeye * - repeatable task within the citadel **After completing 3g **Master Quest: Janitor Boots}} Rivervale * - repeatable task within the vale **After completing 1g Zek * - repeatable task within the wastes **After completing 3g **Master Quest: Tier 5 Feerrott * (can spawn at multiple locations) - repeatable task (killing 10 Lizards / Dragonflies / Snakes) * - this is no longer repeatable, it's a series of four quests now. - Temple of Cazic-Thule * - repeatable task **After completing 6g **Master Quest: Fear Earring}} Everfrost * - repeatable task in the behemoth area 70s * - repeatable task for fur hunting 70s - repeatable three times **Master Quest: None Lavastorm * no repeatable tasks at all? Tier 6 Sinking Sands Pillars of Flame Tier 7 Tenebrous Tangle *Baskets... Category:Repeatable Quests Credits *Rhajiid of Valor *Thanks to: Kaerr Maero (Nektulos and Nektropos Castle), anomalek (North Qeynos), Jiinx (Thundering Steppes), Sritthh (Everfrost), Fluffy (Nektulos), Sassinak (Feerrott), Dejia (Thundering Steppes, Commonlands and Antonica), Arlik/Hendel (Forest Ruins, Sprawl), Sazzia/Tesa & hanfred/Alfi (Zozor Series) *''Note: 100% credit goes to Rhajiid of Valor server, who posted it on the EQ2 official board. I have posted it here on EQ2i to ensure it does not get lost in the black hole of the internet. The post is a little dated as some of the follow-up replies update the original list.'' -- Sassinak *